Wade In Wonderland
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: AU. Wade, a 18-year-old boy, is bored of the dull world he lives in. So when he's ginger cat, Heath, goes up a tree when a storm hits - Wade follows to save his cat. Unfortunately it all goes wrong and Wade ends up falling down a hole, but where does it lead? Wonderland, of course. Future Randy/Wade. MxM Slash. AU! Kane/Daniel Sheamus/?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N It doesn't completely follow_ "Alice In Wonderland,"_ just the basics. This is Randy Orton/Wade Barrett slash. Rated T to M for future chapters. Randy's 22 and Wade's 18.  
**

Wade In Wonderland.  
Chapter 1 : A Story Like No Other.

A 18-year-old boy hummed to himself as he sat in a bunch of different coloured flowers, in a field about a mile away from his home, only half listening to the History lesson that his Uncle William Regal was giving him. It was a boring day to say the least, but he didn't really mind it, considering that all the flowers around him were beautiful to see and keeping him company was non other than his ginger cat - Heath. Who also seemed to be enjoying the flowers surrounding them, lay on his lap - lazily gazing over the boys knee to look at "said" flowers. The 18-year-old spent most of his time making small-flowered crowns, Heath didn't really look to appreciate the yellow and red crown that had been popped on his head though. But it was all good fun.

"Wade Barrett!" William Regal cut into his daydreaming. "Will you please pay attention to your lesson?"

"I'm listening," Wade sighed while stroking his cat, Heath, who gave him a "sure you were" look. "Carry on." Wade said, drifting back into his daze - if only the poor boy knew how much noise he was making when he daydreamed. Wade always ended up humming whenever he was ignoring someone or thinking over something important.

"Wade, please." William begged, holding out a history book to him. Who just stared at it blankly.

"I'm sorry, William, but how can I focus on a book that hasn't one picture in it?"

"My dear child," William began, his eye twitching slightly - making Heath get up from Wade's lap. "There are plenty of great books on this earth that's without pictures, you're 18, act like it."

Wade rolled his eyes, leaning back against a tree._ 'In this world there maybe books without pictures,'_ he thought, _'but this world in dull and boring...'_ Wade looked up at William. "In my world, the books would be nothing but pictures."

"Nonsense," Regal half laughed as he turned a page in the book. "Now, from the beginning."

"Nonsense?" Wade questioned himself silently before grinning, picking up Heath and popping the ginger furred cat in his lap once more. "It would be nothing but nonsense in my world. Where animals can talk, humans who have fins, bikes that can fly, dragons who can turn into humans! A golden palace full of treasures, three kingdoms that are at war with each other - only the bravest knight's will fight for their king and country. You see?" Wade asked, looking at Heath who meowed loudly - almost like he was grinning too. "You wouldn't meow, you'd say "Yes, I see Wade," you'd be able to talk back to me instead of me just talking to you." Heath seemed pleased with that idea.

Wade jumped up, Heath in his arms as he did. They made their way to a field of horses, which was to the right. Wade continued to explain what he's world would be like, William was yelling at him, but was clearly being ignored. Instead William tossed his book down and went back towards the overly large house that belonged to Wade's mother and father. Hopping over the fence that separated the two fields, Wade put Heath down on the grass and held out his arms as he kept explaining about the kingdoms and why they were at war.

Suddenly though, the clouds began to go a dark grey colour and rain started to fall. Wade covered his head slightly and groaned, he'd have to go home now, but he really didn't want too. But he was in nothing but a baggy white shirt and tight black trousers - leather black (slightly heeled) boots on his feet. So he'd get soaked pretty fast if he didn't rush home. Unfortunately, before Wade could even think about turning around to go home, thunder was heard and then lightening came down near by the field they were in. The horses were spooked and started to run around in a panic, Heath had meowed loudly and then he began to run around.

"Heath!" Wade called after he's cat. Seeing a ginger behind running through the horses legs to try and get to safety. Wade, without thinking, followed. Rushing through the horses, getting knocked about a good few times - surely having some fractured ribs from this. Wade amazingly got through most of them until one chestnut coloured horse knocked him to the floor, he was almost trampled over by three others. Finally, after only having a few bruises on his face, the horses ran down the other side of the field as the storm continued. Wade groaned as he slowly got up to his feet, his whole body ached. His vision was blurry and he could barely stand, but he could just about hear Heath's meows even though it was raining heavily - the thunder-storm wasn't helping much either.

Wiping his busted lip clear of blood, Wade moved to where the sound was coming from until he reach yet another tree. This one was the tallest of all the trees that was on the Barrett land, Wade had barely come this way before. He normal stayed in the flowered field or with the horses, just daydreaming too long to truly notice trees. Reaching the base of the tree, Wade looked up, seeing a ginger cat stuck up on the top branch. "Heath?" Wade called, the cat looked down - clearly terrified of how high he'd gotten up.

Shaking his head, Wade pushed back his longish black locks and started to climb the tree. Grabbing onto branch after branch and hoisting himself up, he finally reached the top of the tree. Heath was sitting there, looking at Wade with his haze cat eyes. The Brit moved his hand to grab hold of Heath, but then lighting struck and Heath pounced in fear. His claws digging into Wade's chest and the 18-year-old fall backwards, falling down from the tree. Wade closed his eyes tightly as he fall, hitting branches as he did yet non of them stopping him from falling further.

Wade could feel Heath's claws digging into him more as they continued to fall, it took a moment before Wade finally realised that they had been falling for longer than he'd been climbing. Slowly, the young Brit opened his green eyes, only to see a small opening of a hole and the tree going further and further away from them. And for the first time in so long, he let himself fall more into the darkness of where ever this was...

**Wade In Wonderland. **

**Chapter 2 : The Annoying Goat-Faced-Dwarf. **

**T.B.C - Maybe. ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews/followers/favorites, they mean a lot to me =]**

Wade In Wonderland.  
Chapter 2 : The Goat-Faced-Dwarf.

_A 6 year-old boy with puffy, curly, black hair and green eyes walked down a hallway. Heading towards the living room, he peered through the door, seeing his father and uncle talking to each other about what they could do with the mansion of a house. Neither really noticed the small child until he coughed by accident his father turned to him. A kind smile lingering on his face as he did, no words were needed to be spoken as all three knew what was the matter. The boy's father looked towards his uncle who nodded his head, with that, the father made his way over and picked the small boy up in his arms. Taking him back to his bed room. Once there, he placed his son down on the bed._

_"Same dream my son?" He asked, voice thick and hard with his accent. The boy nodded shyly, pulling the covers over the bottom of his face. "They're just dreams, nothing can hurt you there." His father pushed back the puffy black curls of hair in a poor attempt to straighten them._

_"...It was so real though..." The boy mumbled to himself, looking anywhere but into his fathers eyes._

_"Were you scared?" The boy once again nodded, covering all of his head this time. The older man looked in deep thought for a moment before rubbing the boys arms reassuring him. "I'll be back in a minute." The father spoke, leaving the boy's room. Green eyes peered over the blankets, looking at the back of his father before he disappeared. Panic filed the boy and he wanted to go follow the man, but he couldn't will his legs to move. Trusting in his fathers words that he would be back in a moment._

_Hours seemed to past but actually only being 5 minutes tops, the boy's now sleepy gaze locked with his fathers once more as the proud man strode into the room. He held a box in his giant hands, and the boy couldn't help but snap back awake with curiosity written over his face._

_"I was going to give you this tomorrow," the tall man said, placing the box on his sons lap after sitting down on the bed. "But I figured this would be a better time." The green-eyed boy pulled the box closer to him, seeing holes in the heavy box - almost like breathing holes. Shaking it slightly, only for something inside the box to hiss slightly. The boy dropped the box, earning another hiss from whatever was inside the box. A meow was heard as the small child looked at his father who shrugged his shoulders, clearly playing innocent here. Opening the box up slowly, the boy peered in, seeing nothing at first until something jumped out, landing in his hands._

_It was a cat with ginger fur, hazel like eyes and it had a small collar around its neck - the name "Heath" plastered on a small fake fish too. Soft, pink paws touched the boy's nose gently. Hazel meets green and the boy just stared at the cat blankly moments passed and only silence came. The father frowned deeply, thinking he had done wrong by getting his son a cat, but then suddenly a sequels was heard. The father looked at his son who had the cat in some sort of hug that could be called a head lock, shocked slightly at the sound that came from his son - his father just grinned._

_"His yours, son. Look after him, he'll always be by your side to listen to your dreams." His father kissed his son's head. "Goodnight, Wade."_

_"Night daddy." The boy replied, too busy stroking his cat to realise his father had left the room. The next few days Wade did nothing but talk to the cat who seemed like he was ignoring him mainly, but Wade didn't mind that. Heath was his cat, his friend. Even though Wade was pretty sure that the ginger fur ball was the most goofiest cat of them all, who would keep him up at night because Wade's father had brought the only cat in England who snored. But Wade loved him, because Heath never really left his side, just as his father had promised..._

* * *

Wade's head was pounding, it was like having a bear inside your head and he was hitting every nerve he could with those giant paws of his. Rolling onto his stomach without opening his eyes, Wade groaned silently. Holding his head in his hands, he rubbed his temple in a smoothing way, but it did little to ease the ongoing headache he was having. It almost felt like a hangover, not that Wade had any idea what that felt like having never drank beer before or anything of the sort, he only knew from the fact since he's father passed away - his mother drank herself sober with the stuff.

Opening his eyes for the first time, Wade was blinded with light. "Ah," Wade gasped, covering his eyes the best he could. Knowing about the light now, Wade slowly opened up his eyes, being more careful and letting them adjust to the almost blinding light a head. Wade blinked a few hundred times before he was finally able to see what was in front of himself. There was a glass window, it was like the ones they had in Churches, it held a picture of a snake wrapped around a red rose. The back ground was white-painted and the sun from outside where ever Wade was, must be hitting the glass hard for it to be hurting Wade's eyes from just looking at it.

Nothing else was on that wall apart from the glass painting, so Wade turned around. He saw four doors and a curtain between them. Looking up, Wade saw a hole in the roof, clearly that was where he came from. Shaking his head, Wade ran to the doors and tried them all, but none of them would open - they were all locked. He knew that he couldn't break the doors down, nor could he break through the glass picture in case where ever he was, was on some sort of cliff or something. Banging against the one door, Wade sighed loudly, it was no use.

Stumbling back slightly, Wade covered his eyes. "This is all sort of a dream, I'll close my eyes and when I open them again, I'll wake up and have William shout at me again." Wade said to himself, counting back from ten in his head. "Everything will be back to normal again. 1, 2, 3 ~" Suddenly though, Wade heard a voice. It was actually more than one voice, about three or four. Wade turned to where the sound had come from, it was from the curtain, he was sure of it. Wade's hands rested by his side as he moved over to the curtain.

"You'd think he'd remember, wouldn't you?" A voice questioned in a whisper.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news goat-face, but he doesn't seem to even know where he is." A new voice was heard.

"No, he doesn't," A third voice came; that sounded just like the second. "You've clearly brought back the wrong Barrett."

"No I haven't!" The first voice came back in a harsh whisper. "That's him, I got chased by his damn cat so he'd come here! I think I'd have made sure it was the right Barrett before hand, Jimmy. Jey, talk to your brother." Whoever it was grumbled. **  
**

Wade's head was tilted to the side as he crouched down, pulling the curtain away as quick as he could. There was a small wooden door with a crystal blue handled doorknob on it. Wade got down on his hands and knees, closing one eye and he peered through the keyhole with the other. As soon as he did that though, he heard screams.

"Run! He caught us!" The one known as Jey yelled, the brothers ran around until they ran into each other and knocked themselves unconscious. Wade didn't get to see the brothers faces though, as something came through the keyhole, a stick of some sort, and jabbed the Brit in his eyes. Tumbling back and landing on his bum, Wade groaned, holding onto his eyes in pain. "Ha!" Was heard and then the scuffling of feet, and the voices were gone too.

"Wait!" Wade called, gripping onto the tiny door handle, but this door was also locked. "Please," Wade pleaded. "Come back! Where am I?!" Wade looked through the keyhole again, but it was too late. No one was there. Standing up to his full height, Wade looked around the room once more. This time finding a glass table. On said table was a Key, small and the perfect fit for the tiny door. Moving over to it once more after grabbing "said" key, Wade tried it. Thankful that the door opened up. He was just able to push his head through and one arm, seeing no one in sight but flowers and trees, a bent out of shape gate that lead to "said" trees.

"Where the bloody hell am I?" Wade asked himself before he moved back. He had to find away out of here and fast. Looking around towards the table, seeing a bottle of something on there - Wade didn't notice the door close on its own. Walking over to the table, Wade placed the key down on it, picking up the glass bottle instead. _'Drink Me.' _Was what a label read. Biting his lip, feeling the wound he had gained with the horses (a busted lip) Wade cringed, this wasn't feeling like a dream anymore. Opening up the bottle, the cork flying to the other side of the room, Wade gulped a small sip of the liquid down. Coughing at the bad taste as he did.

Suddenly everything around Wade began to grow, or he began to shrink as he fall out of his own clothes. A small head popped out of a white shirt, the small head being Wade's as he looked at his clothes on the floor. "What the..." Wade muttered to himself, stepping out of his clothes, feeling the cold air hit his now bare skin hard. Shivering slightly, Wade made his way back over to the table, seeing the key at the top. "Bugger." Wade face palmed in his mind. Trying to climb the table leg was pointless and Wade soon gave up, noticing a small glass box - smaller than him - near by. Looking at it in confusion, Wade wobbled on over, shivering again at the cold.

There was a cake in there, lifting the lid, Wade picked it up. _'Eat Me.' _Was on it. Lifting his head up, Wade looked at the key and then back down at the cake in his small hands. "In for a penny, in for a pound." Wade took a bite, wiping his mouth after. "Mmmm." Wade mumbled taking yet another bite. He would have eaten it all, but before he could sink he's teeth into the cake once more, he grew. Growing to be giant-sized, so tall that his head hit the ceiling and his one foot hit the painted glass, making it crack ever so slightly. Naked, taller than a normal person could be, Wade didn't quite believe this was happening to him.

Taking hold of the glass bottle, Wade drank some again, finishing it off after grabbing hold of the key. Shrinking down to the size he was before growing huge, Wade ran over to the door. Unlocking it and crawling out on his stomach. Words failed Wade when he stood tall outside of the room he was just in. There was steps leading down to the gate, Wade took them one by one - amazed at where he was. The flowers were taller than him, there were fly's that were shaped like different animals, one a lion and the other a Zebra, the Zebra getting eaten by the lion.

Wade gulped as he walked around, looking at everything he could until two people jumped out at him. They had darker coloured skin than Wade, both of them looking a lot a like - almost like twins - as they had deep brown eyes. The one looked at Wade and smiled, grinning like a kid at Christmas, the other looked Wade up and down, but still smiled.

"I'm Jimmy," the one said, still smiling at Wade. "And this is Jey, we're the Uso's brothers." Jimmy came up to Wade and grabbed his hand, kissing it gently. Jey knocked his brother out-of-the-way and did the same thing, only for him to be knocked to the ground by Jimmy - they started brawling on the ground. Wade watched in shock, not knowing what to do with the brothers. However, Wade didn't have to do anything though as someone yelled at them. Some sort of goat-faced-dwarf peered his head from a bunch of leaves.

"Would you two stop it!" He yelled, face turning red. "We need to find out if that's the right Barrett!" He shouted and the brothers stopped brawling, instead they stood together with their heads down.

"Sorry, Daniel." They said together as the Goat-faced man known as Daniel came out of the bushes.

"As you should be," Daniel grumbled, being call a cranky old goat by one of the Uso's. "Now," Daniel turned to Wade, only to see his nakedness and blush hard before closing his eyes and coughing even harder. "Uso's! Give him on of your skirts."

"There not skirts!" Jimmy and Jey yelled together. The purple and Orange coloured things around their waist did look like skirts though.

"Yeah, whatever," Daniel said. "Just put one on him, would you?" Jimmy and Jey rolled their eyes at the goat before Jimmy took his off, moving behind Wade, wrapping it tight around Wade's waist.

"Here," Jimmy whispered into Wade's ear. "It's not going to keep you warm, but it'll at least cover you up."

"Thank you." Wade muttered as he looked down at the thick purple fabric now around his waist.

Jey took this moment in time to rub his hand over his chin in a thinking motion. "How are we supposed to make sure it's the right Barrett, it's been so long since we've seen the right Barrett?"

Daniel scratched his head in thought. "We'll take him to Teddy, he'll know."

"Who's Teddy?" Wade asked as he was grabbed by the Uso's.

"He's the smartest guy we know of, he'll know whether or not you're the right Barrett." Jimmy replied, tugging Wade along as they followed Daniel. Wade wanted to protest, but a sudden thought struck him.

"Where's my cat?"

"If you're on about that rodent of a thing," Daniel responded while glaring at Wade a little. "Than he's Giants food, now."

"WHAT?!" Wade shouted, struggling in the Usos grip. "What do you mean by "Giants food," Daniel?!"

"What I said is what I mean, the dog wouldn't eat him, so I gave him to my Lovers friend ~ who-just-so-happens-to-be-giant-that-can-eat-anyon e-or-anything."

"Please, you have to let me go and save my cat!" Wade pleaded, tears clearly seen in his eyes.

"Why?! He devours everything he gets, that little ginger so and so..."

Wade pulled against the Usos who were holding him. "Heath was the last thing that my father gave me before he passed away, you have to let me save him."

Daniel stopped in mid track, turning to Wade. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know. But it's almost noon so your cat doesn't stand a chance."

"Where does the giant live?" Wade asked in a mad panic.

"In the dark forest," Jey pointed towards the forest that was pitch black, hence the name. "But he doesn't live in there alone, there's a lot of things in there that can kill you, too and ~" Before Jey could finish, Wade stomped on his foot, and then kicked Jimmy in the gut before running off toward the "Dark Forest." Daniel went to chase after him, but stopped once Wade passed the opening.

"What do we do now?" The Usos asked.

"Now," Daniel said while rubbing his hands over his eyes. "We wait and see if Barrett comes out, if not, then we're doomed."

"But you know who's in the dark forest too." Jimmy spoke, looking into the dark forest, getting a very bad feeling.

"Yeah, I know." Daniel said while sitting down. "The nutters are in there too, plus the giant? I hope Barrett's stronger than he looks, because if not than the Vipers got he's prey tonight..."

**Wade In Wonderland.**

**Chapter 3 : The Giant, The Cat And The Angry-Arsed Viper. **

**Also; Someone Private Messaged me about who's playing who. Well, beens as this sort of follows "Alice In Wonderland," but not completely - I've put my own twist and everything into this - I wouldn't know who's who. But if I was to guess from what I was going from in the beginning, they'd be these;**

**Alice: Wade Barrett. (Duh)**

**Mad Hatter: Randy Orton. *You've yet to meet him, but he's coming up next.***

**Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum: Jimmy & Jey Uso. (Why is Jey spelled like that? Why not Jay?)**

**The Rabbit: Daniel Bryan. (But he's actually a goat in this, with a part body of a human) **

**The Red Queen: Vickie.**

**The White Queen: John Cena. (Now turned King, obviously - You'll hear the back story in the next few chapters)**

***All the rest I've pretty much made up on my own, so as I've said before, this doesn't follow A.I.W all that much - only the basics.* Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this chapter sucks big time; but I've tried - that's gotta count for something, right? Anyway...not even going there with Wade's new look. lol. Sorry for all the mistakes - but it's late and I'm hungry plus tired. Two things I hate being...**

Wade In Wonderland.  
Chapter 3 : The Giant, The Cat & The Angry-Arsed Viper.

Wade ran through the dark forest, not truly knowing where he was going, but he didn't dare stop. Without fully knowing what time it was, Wade didn't know how long he had before the giant ate his ginger fur ball of a cat - Heath. The forest was dark, almost pitch black and living up to its name. The air was cold and there were strange sounds coming from different corners of the woodlands, but Wade continued to rush through the forest, he headed the only way he could - forwards. However, Wade suddenly came to a halt when he felt the earth shake, rumbling almost in protest of a giant weight. Panting slightly, Wade looked around, but he couldn't see anything. Instead of running further, Wade began to walk, but slowly so he could keep an eye out for what ever may have made that dreadful noise.

_'THUMP!'_ A sound came, the earth moved and Wade, believe it or not, fell into the air before falling onto the ground with a hard bang. Shaking his head, Wade looked around as the sound got closer and closer. Thump, thumping of something hitting the ground hard. The horrid sound of tree's being snapped into two were heard as they fall down around Wade. The Brit turned onto his back and looked up at the sky, most of the remaining dark coloured trees covered up the blue tint of the sky and the puffy white clouds, but Wade was able to make out what was making those noises.

There, before Wade's very own eyes, was a bold headed giant! Tall, fat, and carrying broken trees in his hands, the giant's foot came over Wade. Just about missing the shivering Brit as the giant's foot landed right by the top of Wade's head, crushing the ground with every step. The 18-year old gasped loudly as he turned back onto his stomach and watched as the giant crushed a few more trees, a clearing that was in a ditch was shown as the giant walked down it, the trees had covered it and they seemed to snap back up into place.

Without hesitation, Wade got up and followed a little. He began walking over to where the tree's had snapped back up into place, pecking through them - Wade saw the giant fall onto his bum and groan. There was a giant cooking pot in the middle of ditch, which the giant was putting the broken trees he had collected under - probably to use for a fire. Wade continued to scan the area for his cat, only to find nothing. Biting his lips, Wade took one step forwards, unfortunately it was a step too many as he fall down some sort of shoot in the ground. It was like going on a slide, but underground as he passed through roots and other things until finally there was a light at the end of the tunnel - and suddenly Wade was thrown out into the air before landing into the giant cooking pot.

However Wade had landed on something - more like someone - soft. Wade groaned, his face was on soft fabric that was on something else. Lifting himself up from whatever he was on, Wade looked down. Only to see a man laying underneath him. The man's eyes were closed, but Wade could tell he was breathing - so he wasn't dead. Gulping slightly, Wade continued to stare at the man before him, he had bronze skin, narrow features which made him look like some sort of snake and -

Before a blink of the eye, Wade was on his back with the man looming over him. illuminated blue eyes glared down at Wade, taking the Brit's breath away. Strong hands held down Wade's wrist as he's body was pinned to the bottom on the giant pot thanks to the strangers lean figure against his. A forked tongue poked its way out of the strangers mouth, as if tasting the air before his eye's turned a normal blue and his tongue turned human like. Their faces mere inches apart.

"Who are you?" His voice was dark and gloomy, speaking with a slight slur to his tone.

"Wa-wade B-Barrett..." The green-eyed boy answered, gulping once more. "Who the bloody hell are you?" Wade asked back.

"The Viper - Randy Orton." With that, the man known as Randy got up from Wade and helped the Brit up. That was about the time that Wade realised that he was once again naked, the purple fabric that one of the Uso's had given him had mostly come off while the green-eyed boy was in the air. Blushing hard as his cheeks redden, Wade tried his best to cover himself up. The Viper watched Wade stumble about to try and cover himself up, he almost seemed amused at the action.

"Cool it kid, I've seen it - no biggie." Wade didn't know whether to be offended by the "no biggie" part, but just grumbled about it. Wade looked at Randy, seeing black trousers, black boots, a dark creamy grey shirt and a tall over coat that was black but purple on the inside. It looked warm and Wade was freezing. No other words were shared between the two of them, Wade stayed the one end and Randy stayed the other while looking up out of the giant pot. The silence was awkward and weird, Wade hated it, biting his lip once more - the Brit took a step forward.

"I don't suppose you've seen a ginger cat, have you?" Wade asked, pleadingly as he did.

Randy turned to him, frowning a little as he did. "A ginger cat? Why are you looking for a ginger cat in the dark forest?"

"1, he's my cat. 2, he's one of the reasons I'm here - where ever this maybe - so I want to personally strangle him. And 3, I want to get him back and then go home."

Randy laughed. "You don't even know where you are?"

"Well, no..." Wade mumbled, looking down - only to see his feet covered in mud. Before anything else could be said, the pot they were in tilted to the side, making them fall onto the one inner wall/side with a thud. They both looked up to see a giants face, big deadly eyes glaring at them. Wade looked at the giant, seeing a small cage attached to its waist band, inside said cage was something ginger - like a cat. _Heath!_ Wade's thoughts screamed. The giant smiled though and released the pot, sending Randy and Wade tumbling back to the bottom.

"I'm gonna have me some dinner tonight." The giant laughed, grabbing the broken trees and shoving them under the pot.

"God damn it," Randy stood up, leaving Wade on the floor this time. "Get back here Big Show!"

"What's he going to do?" Wade asked, even though he figured what the answer would be.

"He's going to make us flowered crowns," Randy muster all the sarcasm he could. "What do you think Barrett?! He's going to cook us and then eat us."

Wade got up and stood next to Randy, they looked outside of the giant hole at the top of the pot, hearing nothing but bangs and loud crashes. Strong wind blew and Wade shivered, Randy rolled his eyes before taking off his over coat and tossing it over the younger's head - covering most of his body as he did. Wade pulled the coat down before putting it on, welcoming the warmth. "Don't get too attached to that," Randy said. "It's about to get a whole lot warmer in here..." As soon as Randy said that, a flicker of a match was heard. The viper smirked some, turning to face Wade.

"Welcome to Euphoria."  
_

**We use euphoria to describe a feeling of great happiness and well-being. Euphoria can even be classified as a mental illness. The earliest use of euphoria was to describe the relief provided by a medical procedure. The word was borrowed from New Latin, from the Greek word meaning "ability to bear easily, fertility," from euphoros "healthy," from the prefix eu- "good, well" plus pherein "to bear."**

**I figured that been's as this is wonderland, I just rename it to Euphoria because Wonderland is a place of great happiness. It's also a pretty good song ;) Just a word of warning; some will call where Wade is wonderland, like Daniel and that lot - but Randy calls it the places original name "Euphoria." You'll understand better if I can write out the history of the place perfectly =]**


	4. Chapter 4

**The first bit of this chapter is needed, because it'll explain it's self out as the story goes on. Trust me on this one. **

Wade In Wonderland.  
Chapter 4 : Beginning Of A New Chapter.

The leaves fall from the tall trees surrounding a small cottage that's located by the edge of the dark forest, a mountain was looming over it - protecting it from view like the trees were too. Howling winds seemed to whisper around it and strange beasts flew past, not sparing it a second glance. Rain droplets began to fall upon the small cottage, a crack in the side of the window allowed the wind to go through - making the candle there flicker from side to side; but never going out. A creak of a floor boards came from one of the rooms, small elf like creatures in cages, which were hanging from the roof, started to shake as the creaking floor boards continued to protest under the weight of the person treading on them.

A tall dark figure came into the room, his hands holding onto a cup full of liquid as he walked over to where a table and three chairs were - two of three chairs were occupied. The three chairs held two of the mans collection - a bronzes coloured skinned boy with brown eyes and the other with short brown hair and blue eyes. The chair in the middle of his two gorgeous dolls was empty, however - there was a photo on the seat. The photo was of a young man with peachy skin, green eyes and dark black hair - the most beautiful of all three of his soon to be complete collection. Picking up the photo, he chuckled to himself, stroking the picture with his other hand.

"Soon my pretty, soon..." With that, the man puffed into smoke. The brown-eyed doll blinked, trying to move as much as he could - but he couldn't even lift a finger. He breathed is a choked breathe, his lips stuck to close together to breathe normally. His brown eyes shot to the side as he saw the other male a seat across from him trying to move as well, the venom that had been injected into them made their bodies freeze up into tight knots - just like a still doll would be. They couldn't even cry...

**Meanwhile - in a giants cooking pot.**

Wade was watching Randy as he looked up towards the skies, which had surprisingly darkened - the grey clouds gave a sign that it was just about to start rai- the _pitter-patter_ of rain was heard as it began to pour down. Wade looked at the sky and then at Randy who was now simply looking at the inside of the pot - the grumbles of the giant came as the fire beneath the pot was over took by the rain. Wade silently wondered if Randy had made the clouds darken and the heavens weep, but quickly shook his head of those thoughts.

The giant stood and began walking over to the pot, grabbing the edge of it - he tilted it to the side; peering in at Wade and Randy. He licked his lips, looking Wade up and down - making the much smaller man try his best to hide behind Randy. The viper just glared at the giant before them, his face otherwise emotionless. "If I can't cook you," the giant slurred. "Then I'll just eat you." With that, he reached into the pot, his hand heading for Wade who was still behind Randy - a strong, almost death like grip, grabbed Randy and Wade around their waist. Pulling them out of the pot, the big show looked at his food - his eyes only holding hunger as he looked at them both. Separating the two into each of his hands, he looked in between them. Wade struggled against the grip on his waist, feeling as though his body was about to be squished.

"Now, which one do I eat first?" Show asked himself. "The pretty one," he shook his hand with Wade in - sending the poor Brit dizzy. "Or the rotten Snake meat." He growled out, Wade looked over to Randy who was still glaring at the giant. Wade bit his bottom lip, he knew this wouldn't end up well for either him or Randy in a moment - but what could he do? "I think I'll eat the rotten meat first." The Big show slowly brought Randy up to his mouth, but before he could get him into his gob - Randy bit his hand hard. Venom coming from his mouth into the (now) bleeding wound of the giants, Wade watched in shock as he saw the vipers face change again.

Randy's face twisted into a snake-like one, eyes, mouth, nose - and even scales began to creep up his neck.

The giant released Randy from his hold, sending the viper falling to the floor. Wade gasped loudly as the giant tossed him in the air, floating upwards until gravity realised and sent him spiraling back down. The big show held his hands and roared in anger as Wade landed on his nose, slipping down it too. One giant eye-ball opened and stared at Wade.

"Jump!" Wade heard Randy call from where he was, trying not to get stomped on by the giants feet. From the corner of the Brit's eyes - he saw the white hand of Show's heading towards his face to smack Wade off. Wade took a quick glance down and saw Randy watching him with his snake eyes. Praying to whatever angel that maybe watching over him - Wade pushed himself off of the big shows nose. As he fell down with the air screaming past him, Wade saw the big show knock himself out and fall backwards onto the ground - literally shaking the earth as the body fall hard.

Wade closed his eyes tightly as he continued to fall, wondering why kept being chucked into the air all the time. Without even realising it, Wade had stopped falling and two strong arms were around him. Slowly, his green eyes fluttered open to look into Randy's steel-blue ones - which were both back to normal again. Wade's breath caught in the back of his throat, a little blush sneaking up his neck - whether from embarrassment or something else; he didn't know. Gulping, Wade forgot that the coat he was wearing wasn't covering all of him and blushed even more.

What came next, however, did shock Wade.

Randy dropped him to the floor and began to walk away. Wade turned and watched the Vipers back as he climbed up the side of the giant ditch they were in. Without really thinking about it, Wade stood and started to follow him - not uttering a word or anything else. Yet wondering if Randy had actually planed on catching him or not.

He never noticed that the small cage that was attached to the Big show was open, a trail of ginger fur heading in the opposite direction. Nor did Wade see that the giant's skin was turning a sickly blackish, purple colour which started from the hand where the bite mark was...

**Wade In Wonderland. **

**Okay, so rubbish chapter - I know; sorry about that. Before anyone goes there, yes, I am having Randy like an actual snake. There's also more of his kind alive in Wonderland, all with different venom's to them. Don't worry - you'll understand in a few more chapters. I know there wasn't a lot of talking going on in this one, but in the next chapter there should be some between Randy and Wade. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Wade In Wonderland. Chapter 5 : Taking What's Not Yours.

Wade wasn't sure where he was, and having Randy far ahead of him didn't help as the steel-blue eyed man marched ahead, leaving Wade behind. The young Brit had been getting slow as they continued to walked, his feet aching as he stepped on the snapping twigs, he was cold and covered in mud - practically naked apart from the over-coat Randy had gave him.

Wade was dithering and trying to keep warm as he looked up from the ground he had been staring at for a while, only to realise that he couldn't see where Randy was. Panic filed Wade's eyes as he saw no sight of the older man anywhere; he cursed under his breath slightly for lagging behind - hoping that Randy would have waited up for him. Quickening his pace, Wade scanned the area he was at, but all he could see was the dark colours of the forest.

"Randy!" Wade called into the darkness, there was little light anymore as the trees seemed to cover the fading day-light from the sky. "Randy!" Wade shouted again, stumbling about as he searched for the other man, but had no luck - Randy was nowhere in sight. All the forest looked the same and lived up to its name, the darkness seeming to form a mist as the wind blow against Wade's tall, dithering form. Wade wondered about as the wind pushed him into a muddy part of the ground and he ended up falling onto his arse.

Wade shuddered and quickly wrapped himself into a tight ball, ignoring the mud smothering up his legs as he tried his best to keep the over-coat around himself - his back against a tree as the wind continued to brush against him roughly. _'Where the bloody hell did he go?' _Wade thought as he covered his head, the force of the wind was strong he was surprised his neck hadn't been snapped yet. _'Randy!'_ The Brit's thoughts cried out as tear slipped from the side of his eyes. The sound of the wind was awful, it sounded like people laughing and whispering about something that Wade just couldn't quite hear...

Suddenly though; everything stopped.

Wade slowly peered his head up, wiping his eyes on the dark coloured coat he had on; all he saw was black. Wade looked around, he couldn't see a thing, not even his hand in front of his face. Why had it gotten so dark so suddenly? Had Wade somehow been knocked out and then woke up in the middle of the night or something? It wasn't windy anymore, cold, but not windy; almost as though the wind had been sucked into some sort of bottle. Something flickered in the distance and Wade snapped his head towards it, there, in the middle of the blackness, was a small orange light flickering on and off. Wade figured that it was a lanton of some sort. A deep, growl of a voice floated into Wade's ears.

_"Follow me home..." _The voice seemed to be inside Wade's head spoke, making the young Brit jump. _"H__urry and come home to me, my still-doll...''_

"Wh-who are you?" Wade asked, looking around from where he sat on the ground.

_"Come home..." _The voice continued, not giving any answer as to who it was. "_The lights fading my beautiful doll, come home to me - come home to us. Come home..." _Wade didn't know why, but he found himself rising to his feet slowly following the light, his eyes going dull as he seemed to be set into some sort of unbreakable trance thanks to that voice...

* * *

Randy walked into a clearing of the dark forest, the sun had gone down and it was night-fall, his eyes were small slits as he saw different heat-sources around him. Animals of all kinds where walking about as the Viper past them, heading towards yet another part of the dark forest. In that small part there was a rather large bridge that connected the dark lands to the light - Randy was heading that way. But for some reason, he turned around to see that the person he had given his over-coat to wasn't following him.

His eyes watched for a moment, his heat-vision catching a sight of no one following; shrugging his shoulders, Randy continued on his way. He didn't really care what happened to the naked kid he had seen, it's not like the younger man meant anything to him, anyway. The Viper traveled into the second part of the forest, normally he would keep going to the morning light rose and then he'd rest for a bit, but after what happened with the Big Show; he was tired. Entering the last part of the forest, he settled himself down; his eyes open as he rested his body. Slowly, his eyes slipped shut...

* * *

In a far, far away kingdom, there was a white prince named John Cena. A pure white crown sat upon his head as he read a letter his most trusted friend and guard had brought to him earlier that day. It read;

_'He's back, player, the man who can save us is back, he's name is Wade Barrett. DB told me the last time he saw him, Wade entered the dark forest alone to save his cat. You have to act fast, if the wrong people get their hands on Barrett, then the Black Empire will rule over Wonderland once more and we'll all be doomed. He's the only one who can save us. Find the Viper, he holds the key to finding our knight of light; hurry young prince...time is growing thin and the night has already fallen - the creatures of the night will be coming out to play. T.' _

John gritted his teeth. He knew that if Wade fall into the wrong hands then they'd be doomed. Calling in his guard, John began speaking with him.

"Sheamus, we have to find Wade; his the only one to stop this war - he was last located in the dark forest. Hurry, we must get to him before anyone else does. Get the best of my men and tell them to find Daniel Bryan, his mate and Randy Orton. GO!" With that said, Sheamus nodded his head before rushing off to forefill his orders.

A chuckle came from the unlit side of the room, making John jump into action as he turned around to come face to face with his brother of darkness.

"Punk..." John whispered his brother's name, having the other man laugh.

"Thanks for the information of where Wade is, brother." Punk smirked before shadows surrounded him - making him disappear. John glared at where the one he called brother had just been standing before gripping his chest hard, he hadn't noticed Punk's presents...a clear sign that his powers were weakening too much...which meant the darkness was falling over wonderland more and more - killing off those of the light...

**Review Or Pm. Confusing, I know. Sorry but I had to really think about this chapter and unfortunately it turned out rubbish - my bad. Just some randomness info here; Cm Punk is John Cena's "dark" brother, John is the prince of light and Punk is that of darkness. He rules by Vickie *the red queen's* side because he hates his brother. There are those of the light; John's people. Those of that rule under the Queen of Red;Vickie, who has Punk by her side. And then those like Randy; people who were banished from both lands - the reason for that will become clear in the next chapter. The history of the land should also become clear in a few other chapters where Randy or John will explain it to Wade. Wade's confused at the moment and has slightly forgot about Heath, his cat, but don't worry - Heath is safe and Wade...well...his stuck with nutters at the minute ;) Cheers for reading. Sorry about any mistakes and the lack in updates. **


End file.
